Jump then Fall
by Fearless-and-Free
Summary: Most people look before they fall so they won't get hurt. But she's not like most people. She's different than all of the other girls he has met. With a leap of faith, Tenten learns to jump then fall, desperately hoping that he will be there to catch her.
1. Sparks Fly

****A/N: Hi, this is my first fanfiction so please don't hate. I hope you enjoy this story. The beginning is slightly based off of Jane Austen's novel, _Emma_. So yeah, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I also do not own _Emma_.**

_"Being fearless isn't being _

_100% not fearful, _

_it's being terrified _

_but you jump anyways.."_

_-Taylor Swift_

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Sparks Fly<p>

The sun was high in the sky, blazing over the open area where they had just finished training. The two teens, one girl and the other a boy, rested with their backs on the truck of a large oak tree. Still breathing heavily, they observed their environment for a moment before breaking the tranquil silence and stillness of the world surrounding them. Trees and kunai knives scattered on the ground of their training area as puffy white clouds hovered across the baby blue sky. Birds chirped in the trees. The breeze started picking up, cooling them off. Not another soul was near. Although both of them would never openly admit it, they liked the solitude with one another. No words were spoken, the only thing that remained was the non-verbal affirmation that neither one of them would leave. It was enjoyable, reclining on the ground, without any worries or fears. Just them. No one else. Away from the world. It was practically perfect.

"Neji, do you believe in love at first sight?" a brunette girl wondered out loud, breaking the silent barrier that blocked them from reality. A calm, summer breeze blew her bangs from her slightly sweaty face. Her brown hair was tied into two medium sized buns on the top of he head and her eyes sparkled when she spoke. The sound of her voice was peaceful yet happy. Almost like the ringing of a bell, soft and sweet.

"How do you do it, Tenten?" the prodigy replied with a slight scoff.

"What do you mean?"

"You always ask the most random questions after a spar," said Neji with his signature smirk.

"Well, I don't know maybe it's because- hey! I know what you're doing, you're trying to avoid my question," Tenten accused placing her arms childishly across her chest.

Neji couldn't help but to chuckle. After every spar, she would always manage to ask a question or make some small comment, no matter how tired she may have been. That's what made her different, unique, individual and all together quite Tenten. She wasn't like the other girls. Unlike Ino or Sakura, Tenten didn't constantly worry about her appearance. She didn't dedicate her spare time to chase boys. She didn't spend hours on her hair or makeup. Yes, she was definitely different, but in a good way. She was Tenten. It was as simple as that. Innocent, clumsy, tomboy, energetic, trustworthy Tenten. Dare he admit it, she was one of his closest friends. He knew he could open up to her and she wouldn't judge him. That's what he appreciated about her, she wasn't judgmental and was always accepting. Yes, very different than all of the other girls in the village.

He let out a long sigh before talking. "Well," Neji began, " I don't believe in love. There's honestly no such thing. Love is just some fantasy driven by pure emotion, it never lasts and it's never genuine. It doesn't exist. So, no, I don't believe in 'love at first sight.'"

Tenten sat quiet for a moment, deep in thought. "But remember how you always depended on fate? And look at you now, you've changed," Tenten commented smiling as her big brown eyes glistened in the sunlight.

He smirked. How could he forget. That Uzamaki kid forever altered his reality during the chunin exams. His perception of destiny and life was changed. Raised with the mentality that nothing could prevent fate's workings, Neji began to realize maybe fate wasn't the only contributor in one's life. Before didn't believe in chance or happiness, he thought his happiness was already determined by destiny. He received a rude awaken when he was defeated by a "loser" during the Chunin exams. He would never openly admit it, but he was actually grateful that he lost, because it made his realize the truth - Life isn't solely predetermined by fate, and he had control over his own life.

Neji opened his mouth to speak but was silenced to Tenten's squeal. "Oh my gosh! Look Neji!"

He directed his attention to the direction where Tenten was pointing. Near the edge of the forest, he could see a blue-haired girl conversing with two other people. Neji could see her smile and blush as a blonde-haired boy enthusiastically talked and waved his arms around. The other person at the scene was wearing a bright green spandex body suit and, without a doubt, was the one and only Rock Lee. She giggled when Lee started scolding the blonde for being immature and began a lecture on the importance of youth.

Spying on the three individuals, Tenten elbowed Neji in the arm. "Neji, don't you see that look on Hinata's face?"

He observed his cousin's facial expression and demeanor, but didn't notice anything peculiar.

Recognizing his confused state, Tenten clarified, "Don't you see? Look at the way Hinata blushes and constantly chuckles and smiles. It's totally obvious. She's in love! And I have a hunch that the one she likes is Lee. Can't you see the sparks fly?"

"Are you sure about this, Tenten?" Neji asked, unsure of his cousin's true feelings.

"I'm positive!" she exclaimed," and to prove my point. I am going to set them up! Just call me Matchmaker Tenten!"

Neji sighed. Typical Tenten. Of course, she would try to force Hinata into love. However, he had an uneasy feeling about all of this. Messing with another girl's love life probably wouldn't be the best idea.

"Tenten, Hinata's not in love. And I know for a fact that she would never fall for someone as hyperactive and random as Lee. Trust me, I'm her cousin."

"Yes, but I'm a girl. And that overrules male cousin anyday," Tenten spoke with confidence.

"Let's make a deal," Neji spoke with a smirk,"If by fate's working, Hinata does, indeed, has affections for Lee, you win. If she doesn't, I win. And as consequence, loser becomes the winner's servant for an entire day."

"The bet's on, Hyuga! Prepare for an entire day, attending to my needs," Tenten said accepting the challenge. I will win, she thought, I always win. Reclining under the shade of a tree, Tenten smiled as she formulated a plan to set up the two "lovebirds" and cause more sparks to fly.


	2. Keep Your Eyes Open

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Eyes Open<p>

"Tenten?" the lavender-eyed boy asked.

"Shhh, Neji, I'm concentrating," Tenten scolded as she kept her focus on the binoculars between her two hands.

Neji Hyuga was a prodigy, which some even considered a genius, but when it came to understanding the female brain, especially if that female was Tenten, he was the same as any other teenaged boy in the world- completely clueless. He didn't understand why they were hiding in a bush along the side of a heavily traveled road. He didn't understand why Tenten was spying on Hinata with a pair of binoculars. But what perplexed him the most was the fact that he was here. Tenten could have easily asked someone else to stalk Hinata with her, preferably another girl. Why should the Neji Hyuga be here awkwardly spying on his cousin? If Hinata ever found out, he would-

"Umm...N-Neji? Tenten?" a small voice squeaked from behind the two teenagers.

The two members of Team Gai jumped. Tenten inwardly cursed at Neji for distracting her. After she lost the sight of Hinata in a large crowd, Tenten desperately tried to locate the Hyuga girl again. Now Tenten had to think of a foolproof excuse for why her and Neji were spying on her from behind a bush.

"Oh, why Hinata, hello! What a surprise to, uhh, see you here," Tenten said cheerfully unsuccessfully hiding the nervousness in her voice.

"Good afternoon, Hinata. You see, Tenten and I were looking for," Neji paused thinking of an appropriate alibi. "Tenten's missing earring. She lost it earlier today when she was going to train."

"Yes, exactly," Tenten said nervously, secretly thanking Neji for his impromptu cover up. "And that's why I have binoculars. It helps to search for small items from a higher peripheral view. So I think I will climb in this tree and use my binoculars to find my earring. Bye Hinata!" Grabbing Neji by the arm, Tenten leaped onto the branch of the nearest tree, completely out of view of the Hyuga girl.

"But T-Tenten," Hinata said as the two hurriedly left the girl alone, "you don't own earrings."

"That was a close one," Tenten said letting out a sigh of relief.

"I thought you said we were going to train," Neji said bluntly.

"We are! Only after we stalk Lee!"

"Instead of stalking him, why don't we just straight up confront him?" he reluctantly suggested, trying to avoid another embarrassing encounter.

"That's a brilliant idea. It totally beats sitting in a tree. I guess that's why they call you a genius." Tenten said with a wide grin.

After walking around town for a while, Neji and Tenten finally spotted their teammate. "Hey Lee!" the eighteen year old girl said enthusiastically.

"Why, Tenten and Neji! How are my two youthful fellow teammates doing?" Lee asked.

"We're just fine. Thanks. But how are you?" Tenten said raising her eyebrows.

"Me? Well, I am absolutely vivacious and full of vigor and energy! I feel so youthful, it's a great feeling" the teen in the green jumpsuit energetically proclaimed.

"Soooo, Lee. Are you seeing anyone?" Tenten asked awkwardly.

"Yes, I am. I see you and Neji and later I will hopefully see Guy Sansei."

"Umm, that's not what I meant," Tenten said uncomfortably, "What I meant was that, uhh."

Neji cut in, "Lee, are you dating anyone? Does any girl appeal to you?"

As Neji finished his sentence, Lee's face instantly turned bright red. "Why Neji, my eternal rival, you sound so smooth and cool when you address the topic, which even our youthful flower has a difficult time of discussing. But I must admit, there is someone who tickles my fancy."

"Tickles your fancy? Who says that anymore?" Tenten groaned slightly agitated from Lee's comment about her.

"Who is it?" Neji asked assertively.

Returning back to his frantic state, Lee became flustered. His face became redder than before and sweat began to form on his black caterpillar eyebrows. Squirming a bit, he avoided eye contact with his teammates.

"Actually there is this girl," he started uncomfortably, "she's a strong ninja, much stronger than she thinks. She underestimates her strengths and primarily focuses on her weaknesses. That's what keeps her humble, I suppose. She's incredibly youthful and has a smile that puts the stars to shame. Her eyes shine brighter than the sun. When she speaks, she knows exactly what to say to make you feel better and cause your heart to soar. Her beauty surpasses angelic beings. And she's the most caring and kind person I have ever met in my entire existence. And...and her name is-"

"Lee! I was just about to run 500 laps around Konoha, would you like to accompany me?" Guy stated, rudely interrupting his students' conversation.

"Yes Guy Sensei!" Lee exclaimed, automatically snapping into a soldier stance while saluting. "Sorry, my fellow teammates, I must train with Guy Sensei. I will converse with you later."

As he ran off with his teacher, Tenten angrily slapped her forehead with her had, leaving a conspicuous bright red mark. She sighed but quickly recovered. "Neji, didn't you hear Lee? It sounded as if he was describing Hinata!" she said excitedly, gazing into his crystal eyes.

With much thought, Neji didn't respond at first as he stared off into space. After a brief moment of silence, he spoke, "Tenten, I don't think he was describing Hinata."

"Huh?" the confused girl asked, "What do you mean?"

"Tenten," he said returning her gaze, "He was talking about you."


End file.
